the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Mara
: "Mara diz: Viva sobriamente e pacificamente. Honre seus pais, e preserve a paz e a segurança do lar e da família." — Dez Comandos: Nove Divindades Mara é a Deusa do Amor, Fertilidade4 e Compaixão.5 Alguns a consideram ela como uma deusa universal. Suas origens começaram em tempos míticos como uma deusa da fertilidade. Em Skyrim, Mara é uma serva de Kyne e concubina de Shor. No Império, ela é a Deusa-Mãe.6 Ela é às vezes associada a Nir do "Anuad", o princípio feminino do cosmos que deu origem à criação. Dependendo da religião, ela é casada com Akatosh, ou Lorkhan, ou a concubina de ambos. Ela aparece em quase todos os panteões de cada cultura em Tamriel. Em Morrowind, Mara aparece na forma de Ama Nin. Mara também é conhecida como "Mãe Mara",1 "Mãe Afetuosa",2 e "Mãe Divina".3 Origens e Adoração Na Era Merethica, Mara era originalmente venerada como a deusa da fertilidade,8 mas a esfera da Divindade depois se expandiria para amor e agricultura. Nir, o princípio feminino do cosmos descrito como a mãe da criação, é ocasionalmente associado a Mara como resultado de seu papel como a deusa da fertilidade e da agricultura.4 Mara é considerada uma divindade quase universal já que a Divindade está presente em quase todos os panteões de todas as raças do continente de Tamriel, salva os Dunmer e os Argonianos.6 Adoração em Black Marsh A maioria da população da província de Black Marsh venera as Hist e, na Segunda Era, a adoração de Mara e os deuses entre os Argonianos de Black Marsh, limitavam-se a uma pequena minoria daqueles que haviam se assimilado à cultura do Império.9 Os esforços missionários Imperiais na província, na Terceira Era, não tiveram sucesso pois os missionários morreram de doenças locais, como em Umpholo, onde um templo de Mara foi construído.10 Mara é conhecida por ter sido adorada como membro do panteão do Kothringi, os humanos indígenas de Black Marsh, e foi considerada uma de suas três "mães no A Nossa-Volta", assim como Dibella e Kynareth. Adoração em Cyrodiil Os Imperiais da província de Cyrodiil veneram Mara e a Divindade é considerada parte do panteão Cyrodiilico.6 A Benevolência de Mara, uma catedral dedicada a Divindade, era localizada na Cidade Imperial, a capital da província, no final da Primeira Era, sob a Dinastia Reman.11 Um Templo de Mara e, posteriormente, a Grande Capela de Mara, é conhecido por ter sido localizado em Bravil na Segunda e Terceira Eras, respectivamente.1213 No final da Terceira Era, as procissões dedicadas a Divindade podem ser encontradas em interior da província.13 Neste momento, o escritório do Arcebispo de Mara é atestado.10 Uma procissão de Mara a noroeste da cidade de Anvil foi destruída durante a Crise do Oblivion em 3E 433.13 No mesmo ano, a Grande Capela de Mara em Bravil foi profanada por Auroranos, daedra a serviço de Meridia, e vários de seus sacerdotes foram mortos.14 Adoração em Hammerfell A adoração à Mara na província de Hammerfell é dividida entre os Coroas, que representam os conservadores, e os Antepassados, que representam os Redguards cosmopolitas.15 Mara é conhecida por ambas as Coroas e Antepassados como Morwha, uma deusa da fertilidade, no entanto, os nomes Morwha e Mara são usados alternadamente entre os Antepassados.16 Morwha é considerada a esposa favorita de Akatosh ou Ruptga, para os Antepassados e Coroas, respectivamente.16 A deusa é sempre representada com quatro braços para que ela possa "pegar mais maridos".15 Mara é adorada em todo Hammerfell, incluindo a Ilha de Stros M'Kai,16 e é a divindade patrona das regiões de Antiphyllos, Ayasofya, Ephesus e Ykalon.17 No final da Terceira Era, da mesma forma que High Rock, a Benevolência de Mara era responsável pela administração dos templos dedicados a Mara e os Cavaleiros Maranos também estavam ativos na província nessa época.17 Um Conservatório de Morwha foi localizado na cidade de Hegathe no final da Primeira Era.18 Adoração em High Rock Mara, um membro do panteão dos Bretões,6 é a divindade patrona de várias regiões de High Rock, como Anticlere, Betony, Brejo Glenumbra e Northmoor.17 No final da Terceira Era, os templos dedicados a Divindade eram administrados pela Benevolência de Mara, uma organização religiosa dedicada a Mara e seus ensinamentos, e podiam ser encontrados nos principais centros urbanos da província.17 A Benevolência de Mara foi liderada por um patriarca e aliada ao Templo de Stendarr, uma organização religiosa dedicada a Stendarr e seus ensinamentos.17 Os Cavaleiros Maranos eram uma controversa ordem de cavalaria dedicada a Mara e a proteção de seus templos.17 Alguns dentro do sacerdócio de Mara pediram a dissolução da ordem, enquanto outros argumentaram que a ordem era necessária para criar a paz.17 Adoração em Morrowind Os Dunmer de Morrowind negligenciam a adoração de Mara e dos Divindades, entretanto, no final da Terceira Era, a adoração de Mara e dos Divindades foi praticada por uma pequena minoria de Dunmer na Ilha de Vvardenfell.19 A adoração da Divindade em Vvardenfell no final da Terceira Era foi amplamente confinada à sua população não-Dunmer que rezava em santuários operados pelo Culto Imperial, um grupo missionário que combinava o culto as Divindades e forneciam serviços para todas as Divindades nos santuários encontrados em fortes Imperiais.19 Um santuário para Mara e as Divindades também foi localizado no Palácio Real de Mournhold durante esta época.20 Após o colapso do Templo do Tribunal em 3E 427, os fiéis de Mara e das Divindades formaram a maioria dos distritos de Hlaalu e Vvardenfell.21 Na Segunda Era, durante a Guerra das Três Bandeiras, os santuários de Mara estavam localizados nas cidades de Vigia de Davon and Mournhold.12 Adoração em Skyrim A Divindade também é adorada como um membro do panteão Nórdico.6 Na Segunda Era, Mara estava associada aos Lobos de Gelo que habitavam a foz do Rio Branco, no nordeste da província.12 A adoração de Mara na província de Skyrim foi difundida na Quarta Era e os santuários dedicados a Divindade pudiam ser encontrados tanto na natureza, como nos centros urbanos, como no Templo das Divindades em Solitude, e no Templo de Mara em Riften.22 Um lago no estado de Eastmarch foi nomeado em homenagem a Mara.22 Alguns argumentaram que o retorno dos dragões em 4E 201 foi um sinal de Mara sinalizando seu descontentamento com o povo de Skyrim.23 Mitologia De acordo com o mito de criação presente no Anuad, Mara e os outros aedra (deuses) nasceram da mistura do sangue de Anu e Padomay, as forças primitivas do bem e do mau, respectivamente, and therefore have a capacity for both good and evil, in contrast to the daedra, who were born from the blood of Padomay, and thus are only evil.24 The creation myth of the Khajiit acclaims Mara as the Mother Cat and describes the Divine as the daughter of Ahnurr (Anu) and Fadomai (Padomay).25 The formation of Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time, from the mingled blood of the brothers Anu and Padomay facilitated the formation of Mara and the gods as they learnt to structure themselves.26 Shezarr's Song, a Cyrodiilic creation myth, acclaims the creation of Mundus to the sacrifice of Mara and the gods whose sacrifices were embodied as eponymous planets.2728 Mara and the gods were subsequently bound to the Earth Bones as a result.27 The moons of Masser and Secunda are claimed to be the embodiment of the lovers Mara and Shandar, respectively, as created by the Divine.29 Different cultures attribute different relationships between Mara and the other gods. The Nords of Skyrim consider Mara a handmaiden of Kyne and concubine of Shor (Lorkhan).4 However, the Bretons, Altmer, and Bosmer consider Mara to be the wife of Akatosh or Auriel to the Elves.83031 Other faiths acclaim Mara as the wife of Lorkhan or concubine of Akatosh, or, in some cases, concubine of both.6 In Ark'ay, the God of Birth and Death, Mymophonus the scribe claims that Mara deified Arkay, the God of Birth and Death, so to allow him to teach mortals the necessity of life and death.32 In the First Era, the Divine punished Sai, God of Luck, and deprived him of his body for his failure to uphold his pact with Ebonarm, God of War, to spread luck throughout Tamriel in the gods' absence.33 St. Alessia consulted Mara during her slave revolt against the Ayleids in the First Era.34 The Warp in the West, also known as the Miracle of Peace, in 3E 417 is acclaimed as the work of Mara, Akatosh, and Stendarr, God of Mercy.35 It is unknown if Mara successfully destroyed the Skull of Corruption, a daedric artifact, in 4E 201.22 Ensinamentos As Goddess of Love, Mara is the bearer of love,36 and shines the light of love on all mortals.37 Mara gave life to mortals so that they may love.38 The gift of love was bestowed upon mortals by the Divine so to honour Mara,38 and allow them to understand the true nature of the Divines.36 Mara teaches that love provides nourishment and life to all mortals.36 The Divine commands mortals to "live soberly and peacefully. Honour your parents, and preserve the peace and security of home and family".39 Mara's Benevolence is eternal and those who offer their love to the Divine will never be forsaken.40 The Warmth of Mara shapes the destiny of mortals and can be felt across Tamriel.40 Priests of Mara teach that the Divine is omnipresent and her love and affection can be found in the heart of all mortals, thus linking them to Mara.41 The holy truth declares that love creates life and therefore those who love create more life.38 Mara is also the patron of marriage,36 and the act of union is carried out at her shrines and temples.1222 The Divine teaches that the spark of union between two mortals comes from within and is not based on appearance.36 The oaths and vows of marriage create life from love and are respected in the name of Mara.38 The act of union is confirmed upon taking the Pledge of Mara and Mara does not place any restrictions on marriage, thus all may marry, irrespective of gender and race, and unite their souls in the holy union.3 Mara makes her will known to her priests through visions and commands them to aid those whose love needs guidance.22 The priesthood of Mara strive to unite all mortals and are intolerant of those who are intolerant of others.17 Worship of the Divine has been criticized by some for what they consider a "conditional interpretation of love" and her reverence of the institution of the family regardless of the moral condition of families.1 Artifatos During the Three Banners War in the Second Era, a Temple of Mara located in the town of Bravil, Cyrodiil, was home to several holy relics of Mara, including a chalice, phylactery, dagger, and circlet. The Chalice of Mara was alleged to have been a wedding gift from Mara to St. Alessia, founder of the Alessian Empire, at her wedding to Morihaus.42 In 2E 582, the Sphinxmoth Bandits, a group of bandits operating from the neighbouring Fort Sphinxmoth, looted the temple of its valuables, including the relics. The bandits were defeated by the Soulless One and the relics were subsequently returned to the temple.43 In 3E 427, on the Island of Vvardenfell, the Divine appeared before the Nerevarine as an apparition in the form of a Breton woman named Ama Nin and gifted the Nerevarine her blouse and skirt.19 Some claim the Everflow Ewer was created by Mara.44 Of the Crusader's Relics, it is unknown as to whether Mara created the Cuirass or Greaves of the Crusader. The Crusader's Relics are a set of artifacts created by the Divines in the early First Era for Pelinal Whitestrake, the Divine Crusader, to allow him to defeat and banish Umaril the Unfeathered, an Ayleid Sorcerer King. Regardless, Pelinal, despite his victory over Umaril, was slain and the Crusader's Relics were scattered and lost for thousands of years.14 The Cuirass of the Crusader was held by the Wyrm of Elynglenn in Cyrodiil until recovered by Sir Amiel Lannus, a member of the chivalric order the Knights of the Nine, in 3E 111.45 The cuirass was stored in the undercroft of the Priory of the Nine, where it lay until recovered by the Champion of Cyrodiil in 3E 433.14 The Greaves of the Crusader were recovered by Sir Berich Vlindrel and were buried with him in the Vlindrel family tomb, but was later recovered by Sir Roderic of Wayrest and his squire Lathon, who gifted the greaves to the Champion of Cyrodiil.14 Arkay Arkay o Deus descreve um processo pelo qual Mara transformou Arkay, um comerciante comum, em um deus, e sua apoteose.1 Já que Mara pode ter sido esposa de Akatosh, acredita-se que ela também seja mãe de Arkay. No entanto, não é clara se Mara foi, de fato, a esposa de Akatosh, a esposa de Lorkhan, ou uma concubina de ambos.2 Verso "Come to me, Mara, for without you, I might forget the ways of our fathers, and preening by the light of latest fashion, my words might tremble like the thin reeds of novelty in the tempest of enthusiasms."3 Galeria DF-sign-Benevolence_of_Mara.png|Símbolo de Mara (em Daggerfall) SR-icon-construction-Shrine_of_Mara.png|Altar de Mara (em Skyrim) Maraamulet.png|Amuleto de Mara (em Skyrim) ON-icon-Divine-Mara-emblem.png|Símbolo de Mara (em ESO) Chapel_of_Mara.png|Vista externa da Grande Capela de Mara (em Oblivion) nine_statue_mara.jpg|Estátua de Mara (em Oblivion) 600px-MW-npc-Ama_Nin.jpg|Ama Nin, uma suposta avatar de Mara 800px-SR-interior-Temple_of_Mara_02.jpg|Estátua de Mara (em Skyrim) SR-banner-Temple_of_Mara.png|Bandeira do Templo de Mara (em Skyrim) Curiosidades * "Mara" in Hebrew means "bitter," or "very sad." However, it seems more likely she was intended to represent Mary, Mother of Jesus. Further evidence lies in Mara's statuary, which depicts a young woman, wimpled and weeping. This echoes the famous weeping statue of Mary. * Ironically, despite her benevolent nature in Skyrim, in Buddhism, Mara is actually The Evil One, or Death. Aparições * The Elder Scrolls: Arena (Mencionada) * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall (Mencionada) * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (Mencionada) * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (Mencionada) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Mencionada) Referências # ↑ Arkay the God # ↑ Mara. The Imperial Library. # ↑ Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Foreword Categoria:Oito Divindades Categoria:Et'Ada Categoria:Aedra Categoria:Panteão Cyrodiilico Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Nove Divindades Categoria:História: Personagens